


Super Aunt

by sgsupergirl



Series: The Susie Danvers Series [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Aunt Kara, Gen, How does one deal with having a Superhero as an aunt, Kid Fic, Parent Sanvers, Small Danvers is the real hero here, You wanted more Susie Danvers so here it is, always standing up for justice on the playgrounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgsupergirl/pseuds/sgsupergirl
Summary: It's just a matter of time until the little Daughter of Alex and Maggie finds out what her aunt does everyday.Susie Danvers also always had the habit of sticking up for other people if other kids were mean to them, even if those other people sometimes are bulletproof superheroes.





	Super Aunt

Alex and Maggie had given themselves multiple headaches over discussing if they should tell their daughter about Kara’s life as a Superhero. At what age could they trust the little girl to safely keep such a big and arguably exciting secret? And how long could they take responsibility for keeping such a big part of their family life hidden? 

In the end, Susie solved their problem in a matter of seconds. She, the smart little kid she was, spotted Supergirl in the television at age four, pointed at her and shouted “Auntie Kara’s on TV!”, in delight. When asked how she knew , Susie just furrowed her eyebrows. “Of course I know it’s Kar, look, she even makes that crankle thing between her eyes!” (Winn laughed at them later on, because he couldn’t fathom how anyone thought the daughter of Agent Danvers and Detective “I detect” Danvers, former Sawyer, could miss something like this)

Susie really was a mature girl and when her moms sat her down to talk to her about how she could not tell anyone that the girl with the red cape protecting the city was the same person as her aunt, she nodded, understanding that when someone didn’t want everybody to know something, she had to keep quiet. 

It was hard for her, because little kindergartener Susie Danvers was proud, so proud of her brave and kind aunt. She was also proud of having moms that seemed to mean a lot to some important people but when she heard parents talking about the new adventures of Supergirl she was practically bursting with the urge to just tell them “That’s my auntie Kara!”

But what finally made her (kind of) snap weren’t the impressed adults or the worshipping friends, but a group of kids she talked to on the playground. 

“My mom says Supergirl probably isn’t that nice” One of the older kids seemed to be easily impressed by what his parents told him. “Everybody just thinks that because she can lift cars and stuff”

The other kids nodded along. The boy was almost seven, he had to know. 

“My dad says that, too. Because no one knows how she really is, as a normal cita…citis… like as a human”, another kid chimed in. 

Susie, truly her mothers’ daughter, couldn’t let them talk like that and shook her head with firmly pressed lips. “I think Supergirl is nice!” There, she was actually quite proud of that. She didn’t say it was her aunt!

“What, like you actually know her” The others looked at her in disbelief. Uh oh.

In a very Alex way, Susie stuck out her chin. “Yes. I know Supergirl. And she is nice!”

The almost seven-year-old just laughed at her. “As if. Prove it!” 

Susie started to feel uncomfortable. Somehow she knew that she had manoeuvred herself into dangerous waters. But she wasn’t one to give in quickly. Determined to safe her pride until the last second she stood even taller.

“I can try and call her now, if you want to. But if she gets distracted from her important hero stuff it’s your fault”

She gave the others her best angry glare and turned around to shout into the sky. “Supergirl! It’s me, Susie”

Throwing a quivering glance over her shoulder at her Playmates, she almost missed the iconic swish of the red cape when her aunt landed in front of her. “Susie! What are you doing?”

“Supergirl!”, Susie said with wide opened eyes, trying to communicate that she didn’t give away her secret. Probably. “Those kids didn’t believe me when I said that you are sooo nice!” 

Kara shook her head in amusement at the sight in front of her. There was Susie, looking angry, relieved and scared all at once and behind her, a group of five little kids with their jaws almost dropping to the ground

She had been near the Kindergarten when she had heard Susie shouting her name, her ears already tuned on the little voice. Imagining   
the worst scenarios, she was relieved to see that nothing bad had happened. 

She gave Susie a warning glare. “Well you are lucky that I’m currently not needed elsewhere”

Meanwhile the group of kids had gotten bigger in the background. Not many had noticed but there were currently about fifteen kids, whispering in awe. Suddenly, her face lit up.“Well, you are also lucky I just went to get donuts, so you can share if you want to”

The slightly scared and astonished faces in front of her slowly turned into happy grins at the sight of food. 

Of course, no one believed them later, when they tried to convince everyone that Susie Danvers knew Supergirl and that National Cities Superhero had been on their playground, giving them donuts and talking to them until she had to leave again. But not a single Kid talked bad about Supergirl again and Susie found, that was worth the serious conversation she had to have with her moms and her aunt that evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it!  
> Fun Fact, I planned this as a 5+1 fic but my number 2 got so long in proportion to the other parts that I had to single it out.  
> Excuse my weird spelling mistakes... if you want to beta for me, pleeeasee send me a message.  
> I am @sgsupergirl on tumblr :)  
> Also, tell me if you have any request of what you want to see from our little Susie!


End file.
